Big Bang - Ain't No Fun
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '재미없어 (Ain't No Fun)right|200px *'Artista:' Big Bang *'Mini Álbum:' Alive *'Pista:' 5 *'Género:' Dance Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 29-Febrero-2012 *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment 'Romanización' Honestly? our chemistry's not working right now I can't help it, i got something to say Listen Neoran ai jaemi eobseo Soljikhi jichyeosseo Sashil neo malhajamyeon yenjeobuteo jilryeosseo Tonghwareul hal ttaedo gata bameul meokeul ttaedo Munjeneun neoye taedo daehwaneun geol ijeosseo Naneun noryeokhaesseo dul saireul wihaeseo Hajiman saram maeumi aesseundago dwigesseo Ne soneul jabado neoye eolgureul bwado Mianhae ije naegen amureon neukkimi eobseo I know you know why Dabi eobseo neowa nan eoneusae nam iyeosseo I know you know wae Neon mari eobseo Oh cheoeumbuteo urin anieosseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Neon kkeutkkaji dabdabhaeseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Mwol mangseorigo seo isseo baby Neoran ai idaero tte-eojigin neomu ireunde Neoran ai nado he-eojigin neomu shilheunde I just wanna naega baraneun geon hwareul Naedeo jjajeung naedeon dareun yeonideul cheoreom Ddeu ddeu mijigeunhae mwonga mitmithae Dol da chikchikhae eodinga jjib jjib hae Saranghal ttaen hwakkeun hage deoneun geuman ttabunhage Nae mari da kkeutnal ttaemyeon "girl just show me your love" I know you know why Dabi eobseo neowa nan eoneusae nam iyeosseo I know you know wae Neon mari eobseo oh Cheoeumbuteo urin anieosseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Neon kkeutkkaji ddo yeppeoseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Mwol mangseorigo seo isseo baby So what can i do neodo nae maeum andamyeon Neoreul boyeojwo naege byeolro shigan eobtneun geol Dodohan areumdaun wangbi wa jabiroun seonbi Eojjeol su eobtda sewol ttaemunin geol neukkyeottda Iyu eobtneun jibchake gakkeumsshik seororeul gaduji Naesung eobtneun uri chingu gata seulpeungeoya I know you know why Dabi eobseo neowa nan eoneusae nam iyeosseo I know you know wae Neon mari eobseo oh Cheoeumbuteo urin anieosseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Neon kkeutkkaji dabdabhaeseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Mwol mangseorigo seo isseo baby Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Neon kkeutkkaji dabdabhaeseo Jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo jaemi eobseo Mwol mangseorigo seo isseo baby 'Español' ¿Honestamente? Nuestra química no está funcionando ahora No puedo arreglarlo, tengo algo que decir Escucha Tú, no eres divertida A decir verdad, estoy cansado de ti Siendo honesto, estoy harto de ti desde hace un tiempo Incluso cuando hablamos por teléfono, cuando comemos juntos Olvidé que el problema era tu actitud y la conversación Lo intenté, por el bien de nuestra relación Pero, ¿crees que un corazón pueda cambiar con intentarlo? Incluso cuando sostengo tu mano y veo tu rostro Lo siento, ya no siento nada más Lo sé, lo sabes No hay solución, un día me convertí en un extraño Lo sé, lo sabes ¿Por qué no dices nada? oh No estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde el comienzo No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido Hasta el final, estuviste sofocándome No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido ¿Por qué estas allí parada sólo observando, nena? Tu, es demasiado temprano para estar separados Tu, aún no quiero que terminemos Sólo quiero, lo que quería era Cómo otras parejas, enojarse o molestarse Es cálido y sencillo Ambos estamos en la oscuridad y algo se ha perdido Tenemos que amarnos apasionadamente, no más aburrido Con el tiempo dejé de hablar "Nena, sólo muéstrame tu amor" Lo sé, lo sabes No hay solución, un día me convertí en un extraño Lo sé, lo sabes ¿Por qué no dices nada? oh No estábamos destinado a estar juntos desde el comienzo No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido Porque eres linda incluso hasta el final No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido ¿Por qué estas allí parada sólo observando, nena? Así que, ¿qué puedo hacer si sabes cómo me siento? Muéstrate realmente, no tengo mucho tiempo Una arrogante pero hermosa reina y misericordiosa estudiante No hay nada que puedo hacer, me di cuenta a tiempo A veces, no miramos por obsesiones sin razón Sin coquetear ni con juegos de mente, somos como amigos, es triste Lo sé, lo sabes No hay solución, un día me convertí en un extraño Lo sé, lo sabes ¿Por qué no dices nada? oh No estábamos destinado a estar juntos desde el comienzo No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido Hasta el final, estuviste sofocándome No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido ¿Por qué estas allí parada sólo observando, nena? No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido Hasta el final, estuviste sofocándome No es divertido, no es divertido No es divertido, no es divertido ¿Por qué estas allí parada sólo observando, nena? 'Hangul' Honestly? our chemistry’s not working right now I can’t help it i got something to say Listen 너란아이 재미없어 솔직히 지쳤어 사실 나 말하자면 예전부터 질렸어 통화를 할 때도 같이 밥을 먹을 때도 문제는 너의 태도 대화라는걸 잊었어 나는 노력했어 둘 사이를 위해서 하지만 사람 마음이 애쓴다고 되겠어 네 손을 잡아도 너의 얼굴을 봐도 미안해 이제 내겐 아무런 느낌이 없어 I know you know why 답이 없어 너와 난 어느새 남 이였어 I know you know 왜 넌 말이 없어 oh 처음부터 우린 아니었어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 넌 끝까지 답답해서 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 뭘 망설이고 서 있어 baby 너란 아이 이대로 떼어지긴 너무 이른데 너란 아이 나도 헤어지긴 너무 싫은데 I just wanna 내가 바라는 건 화를 내던 짜증내던 다른 연인들처럼 뜨뜨미지근해 뭔가 밋밋해 둘 다 칙칙해 어딘가 찝찝해 사랑할 땐 화끈하게 더는 그만 따분하게 내 말이 다 끝날 때면 “girl just show me your love” I know you know why 답이 없어 너와 난 어느새 남 이였어 I know you know 왜 넌 말이 없어 oh 처음부터 우린 아니었어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 넌 끝까지 또 예뻐서 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 뭘 망설이고 서 있어 baby So what can I do 너도 내 마음 안다면 너를 보여줘 내게 별로 시간 없는걸 도도한 아름다운 왕비와 자비로운 선비 어쩔 수 없다 세월 때문인 걸 느꼈다 이유 없는 집착에 가끔씩 서로를 가두지 내숭 없는 우리 친구 같아 슬픈거야 I know you know why 답이 없어 너와 난 어느새 남이었어 I know you know 왜 넌 말이 없어 oh 처음부터 우린 아니었어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 넌 끝까지 답답해서 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 뭘 망설이고 서 있어 baby 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 넌 끝까지 답답해서 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 재미없어 뭘 망설이고 서 있어 baby 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop